goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
New GoAnimate The Movie (1995 film)
New GoAnimate the Movie is a 1995 American Flash animated comedy film made by Cianan Irvine. This film was released on January 5, 1995 by Walt Disney Pictures in the US and Columbia Pictures Internationally. Taking place in a neighborhood full of children and teenagers, the film's plot focuses on the relationship between Kinchi Johnson, a hyper-active and adventurous boy (voiced by Ryan Gosling), Trisha Kwaski, a young girl who is clueless (voiced by Christina Aguilera), Jennifer Tinners, a 12 year old tomboy girl who doesn't fit in (voiced by Anna Chlumsky), Roger Dinson, a clumsy and silly 12 year old boy (voiced by Joshua Scott Chasez), and Quinnlan Smith, a nerdy and often bullied 11 year old boy (voiced by Justin Timberlake), as they evolve from rivals, to friends who work together to find their stolen items after all of their houses are robbed. Plot N/A Cast Release The film was released in theaters with the 1935 Mickey Mouse short titled Mickey's Garden on Disney prints of the film while international prints included a 1940 short titled Mad Hatter. On February 15, 2005 part of the 10th anniversary of the film, a digitally reanimated and remastered version of the film was released by Pixar (in the U.S.) and Sony Imageworks internationally. Home Media New GoAnimate The Movie ''was released by Walt Disney Home Video on VHS and Laserdisc on November 10, 1995 in North America and Japan and released by Columbia TriStar Home Video on July 5, 1995 internationally, with no bonus material. In the first week of this release, VHS rentals totaled $5.1 million, debuting ''New GoAnimate The Movie as the week's No. 1 video. Over 21.5 million VHS copies were sold the first year. A deluxe edition widescreen LaserDisc 4-disc box set was released on December 18, 1996. On January 11, 2000, the film was re-released on VHS, but this time as the first video to be part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection with the bonus short film, Red's Dream. This release sold two million copies. The film was released on DVD on October 17, 2000, in a two-pack with its first sequel New GoAnimate The Sequel. The same day, a 3-disc The Ultimate set was released, featuring New GoAnimate The Movie, New GoAnimate The Sequel, and a third disc of bonus materials. The twin-pack release was later released individually on March 20, 2001. The DVD two-pack, the Ultimate set, the Gold Classic Collection VHS and DVD, and the original DVD were all put in the Disney Vault on May 1, 2003. On September 6, 2005, a 4-disc "10th Anniversary Edition" was released featuring much of the bonus material from the 2000 DVD. It also included 2 versions of the film, the original 1995 version and the 2005 remastered rendered version by Pixar Animation Studios which was the Director's Cut of the film. This DVD went back in the Disney Vault on January 31, 2009 along with'' New GoAnimate The Movie''. The 10th Anniversary release was the last version of New GoAnimate The Movie to be released before taken out of the Disney Vault lineup along with New GoAnimate The Sequel. Also on September 6, 2005, a bare-bones UMD of New GoAnimate The Sequel was released for the Sony PlayStation Portable. The film was available for the first time on Blu-ray in a Special Edition Combo Pack that included two discs, the Blu-ray, and the DVD versions of the film. This combo-edition was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on March 23, 2010, along with its sequel. There was a DVD-only re-release on May 11, 2010. Another "Ultimate Animator", packaging the Combo Pack with those of both sequels, became available on November 2, 2010. In the UK, the film was released on DVD on July 6, 1997 and was the very first GoAnimate film (and Columbia TriStar Home Video) on DVD ever (it used this Columbia TriStar Home Video logo at the beginning ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs8fgLXsn9M) it didn't contain anything as it only had the movie on it. This is also one of the first GoAnimate films to be released on home media digitally instead of 35mm filmed (although the trailers and 1995 and 2000 VHS's were filmed in 35mm). Because of the success of this film grossing over $500 million worldwide it spawned a sequel in 1999 titled New GoAnimate The Sequel. One more thing about this film is it's one of the first GoAnimate films to ever gross over $500 million worldwide. In 2016, the digital remastered 4K HD 1080p version of the film was released on YouTube by Cianan Irvine himself. This is also the first ever full length movie made in flash. The first trailer was released in 1993 when the movie was original slated for a 1994 release by Miramax Family Films until Walt Disney Pictures (United States/Canada/Japan) and Columbia Pictures (International) got rights to the film. The trailers of the film were filmed in 35mm (including the 1997 UK DVD and VHS on the film itself). Rating In the United States, this film was rated G by the MPAA. However, in the UK it's rated PG for mild violence, scary scenes, dangerous activity, and mild threat Category:1995 Films Category:Disney Movies Category:Sony Movies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2016 films